


Harry's Secret Desires

by HormonalHarry (HolyWincest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hardemort - Freeform, M/M, a fantastical disgusting fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWincest/pseuds/HormonalHarry





	Harry's Secret Desires

It had been months since Harry had "escaped" from that graveyard, and most everybody thought he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares; they were wrong. True, Harry had nightmares about seeing Cedric lying dead on the ground, and the pain of Voldemort touching his scar, but the real reason that he continuously escaped the confines of sleep was much more terrifying. It was something that ashamed him, these new dreams of his, and he had not shared them with anybody, not even Hermione. He was ashamed, because the truth behind his dreams, is that he is attracted to his mortal-enemy, Voldemort, and he thinks it's a mutual feeling.

That night, in the graveyard, Harry had felt more than just a finger pushing into his forehead causing him so much I pain; he had felt a hand slowly snaking up his legs and grabbing his butt, quickly and sneakily just like the snake that hand belonged to. He was preoccupied with the thought of death then, but when he relived the terrible occurrences from the graveyard later that night in his room, he got turned on by the memory of that hand groping him. It repulsed him, but he couldn't stop the slow but steady rise of blood flow to his apparently only non-exhausted limb. 

When Ron walked in a moment later, Harry barely had time to dive under the blankets. Ron thought his best mate was just having a wank, and told him it was nothing to be embarassed about, but Harry grew redder and redder. If Ron knew what exactly Harry was thinking about as he jacked off...he wouldn't be so quick to forgive. That night was the first truly sleep-filled night Harry had for the next two months, and when he woke up the next morning he found himself in a crusty mess that used to be his best sheet.

Two months later, he still wouldn't sleep for fear of seeing that face grin as the cold, yet comforting hand wrapped around Harry's length and jerked him off. That was the farthest Harry ever got in his dream, at least that he remembered. "Merlin," he thought as he sat in the diner in the London Underground, "if Rita Skeeter knew what I dreamt about...the Prophet would have a field day. "Boy who Lived, destined to kill the dark lord? Or to shag him?""

Truth be told, Harry was actually warming up to the idea. It wasn't as if the man was unattractive per se, especially as a teenager. I mean, he was an bloody ass of course, but man was he an attractive ass. Harry'a cock started to grow again, and he had to run to the bathroom outside the diner. Maybe these dreams weren't so bad after all...

(Two days later)  
Harry had finally begun to sleep again, no longer afraid of his once-disgusting dream. Now, he craved for the release the dream brought him in his sleep. He still never got past the few strokes it took Voldemort to get him off, so the rest of what he assumed was a wonderful dream was lost in his subconscious. The dursleys had pretty much ignored him all summer, so this gave Harry a great chance to write down his fantasies about Voldemort. Sometimes nothing more happened than kissing, sometimes they even got to shagging, but they all ended with one of them dying. Even in his wildest dreams, the prophecy always loomed over his head, how could Harry kill the one...the one he loved?

It was 10:30, time for bed, and time to see him again. As Harry laid down on his bed, he felt tingly all over, and all of a sudden he felt more comfortable, like someone was there with him, like he wasn't alone. As he closed his eyes, he kept imagining those snake-like eyes filled with love and joy looking upon him, and a small smile to go along with them, and he was happy.

At first Harry thought there was a burglar in his room. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the shadow by his window, "who are you?! Get out or-" 

"or what, my little dark prince?" Said a voice Harry knew all-too well from his dreams.

"V-v-Voldemort?" Said Harry, lowering his wand only slightly.

"You can relax, Harry. If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have an hour ago; besides, I couldn't hurt you in this house even if I wanted to, could I?"

Harry gulped, Voldemort seemed to know more than Dumbledore thought; but then, why was he being so...not hostile?

"Ah," thought Harry, "this must just be another dream." Voldemort, or the dream-figure Voldemort, smiled and replied "It is. So, let's enjoy it while we can."

Voldemort lifted his wand and flicked it at Harry, who suddenly found himself lying naked on silk sheets and a bed that obviously wasn't his. For some reason, Harry felt different in this dream; a comforting different, as if it was real to both parties. Voldemort slowly removed his black cloak, and as it fell around his body into the floor, Harry couldn't help but admire the wizard's physique.

True, the man had been reborn, but his new body...it was ravashing. As Voldemort slowly walked over to the bed, a perverted look in his eye, Harry scooted to meet him. When he looked up, Harry came face to face with the biggest penis he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few. Even Dean's wasn't that big, and he was the biggest at Hogwarts!

"Damn, it must be nearly 8 inches!" Thought Harry, "8 1/2, but who's counting, love?" Harry looked up at his...lover? In a way, they were lovers, in their dreams. Voldemort ran his hands through Harry's unkempt hair, and Harry moaned in anticipation.

"Kiss it, don't be scared. I know this isn't the only snake you've kissed." Said the older wizard with a smirk. Harry blushed, and leaned forward, taking the large mushroom head into his mouth, and sucking on it. Voldemort moaned and tried to grind his hips into Harry's face, but Harry was used to being in control and was surprised by the amount of penis pushed into his mouth.

After apologizing for the teeth he had scraped along his lovers penis, he went back to sucking it. Voldemort maneuvered them so that they were laying in a sort of 69 on the transfigured bed, and started returning the favor on Harry's much smaller cock; It was Heaven.

Harry had traded blowjobs and gotten fucked by almost every male member of Gryffindor AND Slytherin, excluding Percy the prat, and he had never felt anything as good as when Voldemort's mouth sank down on his cock. He moaned loudly, causing his lover to moan in reply as Harry's throat vibrated on his length.

Voldemort slid his hands up Harry's legs and started groping his ass, causing him to groan even more. 

After a couple minutes, he took his mouth off of his little lover's dick and said "I want to be inside you. Turn around." Harry got out from underneath his lover and kneeled on the bed, hugging his pillow. Voldemort spread apart Harry's asscheeks, and started attacking his hole with his tongue. 

Harry moaned "FUUUUCK" and was silenced as Voldemort covered his mouth with his hand and moved his tongue from his ass. "Quiet my little snake, your relatives are next door, remember? We didn't cast muffilato."

As Harry nodded his head in assent, and Vildemort went back to licking his lovers asshole, Harry reached over to his night stand looking for his wand; instead, he felt some sort of metal hilt. As he looked over, he saw the sword of Gryffindor glistening on his nightstand.

He thought for a moment (something hard to do in his given situation) and realized that his dream was giving him a chance; embrace his lover, or kill him. An easy choice to make after accepting his hopeless crush, it was only a dream after all. He felt around for another minute and grabbed his wand, quickly casting the sound-proofing spell and quickly let out the moan he had been holding in,

All of a sudden, Voldemort pulled his face away from Harry's ass, and placed his hand on Harry's back. Harry felt the large mushroom head at his entrance, and before Voldemort could say anything, Harry pushed himself backward, basically impaling himself on his lover's dick. They both moaned, amazed at how great it felt for both of them. 

Voldemort stayed still for a minute, but then proceeded to pound into his lover harder and harder. Harry moved against him, trying to get as much dick into him as he could. Voldemort slapped his ass, over and over again; he then grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him up so his back was locked into his chest.

He slowed his pounding, only for a minute, pulling Harry off his dick. Harry groaned, feeling empty as the rod fell out of him, but he wasn't empty for long. Voldemort lifted him up, and say him on his dick so they were face to face, "ride me, my snake."

Harry lifted himself up and impaled him self over and over on that monstrous pole, and didn't stop until he felt it hit a spot deep inside of him. He groaned loudly, and then continued riding him harder and faster, over and over again.

"I'm close, my snake." Groaned Voldemort, eyes closed in passion, "me too."

"Faster." Groaned Voldemort. Harry obliged. He rode harder and harder until Voldemort gripped his hips and started fucking him with a passion. "Ungh, UNGH, FUUUUUUUCK!!!!" Yelled Voldemort, and pushed Harry down all the way onto his hips. Harry could feel him cumming deep inside of him, and it caused his orgasm to accelerate and he came, clenching his asshole around his lovers rod.

They embraced, just comfortable in eachother's embrace. Harry must have grabbed the sword at some point, as he realized the sword was resting in his hand along his lovers back. He dropped it on the ground, and turned his head to kiss his lover.

Voldemort kissed him back, and kisses down along his jaw until he got to his neck. He kissed at the joint between Harry's neck and collarbone, and then he started biting and sucking. Harry groaned, he must have gotten a hinky by how hard he was attacking his neck.

Voldemort laid his lover down on the bed, and said "Thank you Harry. That was wonderful, now it's time to go back to bed. Goodnight, my snake."

When Harry opened his eyes to the sound of Perunia pounding on his door yelling at him to make breakfast, he groaned and opened his eyes. As he looked around his room, it seemed as if nothing had happened. His bed was back to normal, and he was back in his pajamas. He sighed, and got up to go downstairs, not seeing the hickey on his neck as he passed by his mirror, nor the sword of Gryffindor laying half underneath his bed.


End file.
